Baby Baby Baby
by Bee Hachi
Summary: jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke jika masih sayang terhadap dirimu. Sayang terhadap keperawananmu? Dan sayang sekali nona Hyuuga cantik satu ini mesti terjerat kedalam permainan konyol yang membawa dirinya kedalam kegelapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. AU, M, SasuHina, twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby baby baby**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Hinata always**

**Hurt/comfort, romance, drama**

**AU**

**M for safe...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke jika masih sayang terhadap dirimu. Sayang terhadap keperawananmu? Dan sayang sekali nona Hyuuga cantik satu ini mesti terjerat kedalam permainan konyol yang membawa dirinya kedalam kegelapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.**

Langit beranjak gelap. Suasana di sekitar koridor sekolah pun mulai sepi. Tentu saja, jam telah menunjukkan angka lima. Kalau bukan karena mengikuti ekskul seni, Hinata mana mungkin masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah jam lima sore. Derap langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat kedua iris lavendernya menangkap penjaga sekolah hendak menutup dan mengunci gerbang Horikoshi Gakuen. Sekolah SMA terelit di Jepang dengan fasilitas sangat lengkap, mewah dan eksklusif. Kau harus kaya raya jika ingin bersekolah di sini atau kau harus sangat pintar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa full. Dan alasan Hinata ada di sekolah ini adalah karena ayahnya yang seorang Hyuuga. Pengusaha sukses seantero Jepang dan mempunyai cabang perusahaan di luar Jepang. Apa jadinya jika seorang Hyuuga sekolah di sekolah biasa? Tentunya Hiashi akan sangat malu kepada klien-kliennya yang rata-rata pebisnis sukses dunia. Termasuk pebisnis tersukses di Jepang, Uchiha Corporation.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega begitu kaki jenjangnya menapaki jalanan di luar sekolah. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan berhubung sekarang musim gugur dan udara mulai terasa dingin.

Drrt... Drrt...

I-phone 5-nya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Tou-san **

** 'Cepat pulang, Hinata.'**

Dengan cekatan Hinata mengetik pesan balasan.

**To: Tou-san**

** 'Tentu tou-san'**

**Send...**

"Kau mabuk. Berhenti minum!"

"..."

"Ayolah... Aku tak ingin susah payah mengantarkanmu pulang, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Namikaze Naruto terlihat kesal dengan tingkah sahabat masa kecilnya ini. Tanpa rasa takut ia merampas gelas berisi vodka dari tangan sahabatnya ini. M**e**numpahkan isinya dan membanting gelasnya ke lantai.

Praaaang!

Sontak seluruh pengunjung klub malam itu menoleh kearah mereka. Sasuke mendengus kasar. Memandang sengit tunggal Namikaze yang tengah meminta maaf kepada pengunjung karena ulahnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan menyambar kunci mobil Range Rover Evoque kesayangannya. Naruto yang menyadari sahabatnya telah menghilang segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja. Lagi-lagi ia yang harus membayar.

Pukul 11 malam. Dan Hinata belum juga memejamkan mata dan melanglang buana kealam mimpi. Alasannya satu, besok dia mesti mengikuti ajakan sahabat-sahabatnya -Sakura dan Ino- untuk ikut keacara gokon yang akan mereka lakukan. Sejujurnya, Hinata ingin sekali menolak ajakan mereka. Tapi, begitu mereka memohon, Hinata merasa enggan untuk menolak ajakannya. "Semoga berjalan lancar."

"Jangan lupa. Besok kita ada acara gokon dengan anak-anak perempuan dari kelas satu, Sasuke." Naruto berujar sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan mengingatkan kembali sahabatnya ini.

"Awas jangan lupa." Ucapnya lagi penuh penekanan.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Hn, cepat keluar."

"Hi... Kau jahat sekali mengusirku."

"Ck."

"Haha. Baiklah... Semoga ada gadis yang bisa merubah mu." Naruto pun keluar diiringi cengiran khasnya. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan Sasuke pun bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze menuju rumahnya sendiri. "Ck... Dasar gadis-gadis jalang."

Mematikan mesin dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Menghela nafas kasar dan membuka pintu mobil. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin pulang ke tempat yang menurutnya bagai neraka itu. Tak ada ibu yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Semua ini gara-gara ayahnya yang brengsek itu. Ya, Uchiha Fugaku yang seenaknya membawa wanita jalang itu. Wanita yang merusak kehidupan keluarga mereka yang bahagia. Wanita jalang yang membuat hidup ibunya menderita dan berakhir dengan angkat kaki dari rumah Uchiha yang mewah nan megah ini. Sementara Uchiha Itachi sang kakak, memilih tinggal di luar negeri bersama kakek Madara. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan garasi. Begitu ia sampai di undakan menuju pintu utama. Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya. Dagunya ia angkat dan dengan segala keangkuhannya, lengan kekarnya yang putih membuka pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

Pintu ia banting seperti biasanya. Sudah ia duga, ayahnya yang brengsek itu tidak ada di rumah. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang ada dan menyambutnya dengan wajah terkejut dan ketakutan. "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Seorang kepala pelayan membungkuk hormat. Selalu seperti ini, nenek tua itu yang selalu menyambutnya semenjak sang ibu tercinta angkat kaki dari rumah mewah ini. Hanya si nenek tua ini yang memperhatikannya. Ya, nenek Chiyo si Kepala Pelayan yang sudah hampir 20 tahun mengabdi di keluarga Uchiha. "Hn."

Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata berdiri di depan cermin. Ia bingung, ia takut salah kostum dan berakhir dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan menjadi bahan candaan sahabat dan teman gokon-nya.

"Ku rasa ini cocok." Hinata memilih celana jeans hitam dan coat berwarna coklat. Rambutnya yang panjang ia kepang dua. Kemudian, Hinata menyemprotkan parfum lavender kesukaannya. Menurutnya, parfum itu dapat menenangkan suasana hati dan pikirannya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya, Hinata menyambar tas kecil putih kesayangannya. Handphone, dompet dan charger-an itulah penghuni tas kecil putihnya.

"Y-ya... Aku berangkat sekarang, Sakura." Hinata memutuskan panggilan dari Sakura. Derap langkah kakinya yang tergesa-gesa menggema di sekitar koridor rumah Hyuuga. Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya tak ayal memberikan salam selamat pagi.

"Tou-san... Aku berangkat."

"Hn. Perlu diantar supir?"

"Ti-tidak usah, Tou-san."

"Baiklah."

Jarum jam menunjukan angka sembilan. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menggeliat lemah diatas ranjang king size berlapis seprai biru tua. Lengan putih kekar melingkar disekitar perutnya. Deru napas keduanya saling bersahutan. Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau keduanya akan membuka mata. Sampai...

Drrrt... Drrt... drrrrt...

Blackberry yang tadi malam diletakkan di atas nakas oleh si pria bergetar. Dengan ogah-ogahan sebelah tangan si pria menggapai Blackberry-nya.

'**Dobe calling'**

'Jam berapa sekarang hah? Kau belum siap-siap, Sasuke?'

"Hn.."

'Kau ini.. Cepat jemput aku! Sakura bisa marah kalau begini.'

"Bukan urusanku."

'Pokoknya cepat bersiap-siap!'

Tuuuuut... Sambungan terputus. Naruto sepertinya marah besar sampai memutuskan sendiri sambungannya. Entah seperti apa rupanya diseberang sana.

Sasuke mengucek matanya. Matahari sudah tinggi. Ck, pantas saja si Dobe marah, pikir Sasuke. Kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri. Wanita ini masih tidur, pikirnya. Dengan hanya memakai celana pendek, Sasuke turun dari ranjang nyamannya. Belum juga ia memasuki kamar mandi, suara perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?"

"Cepat bangun dan pergi." Sasuke merespon pertanyaan wanita itu tanpa membalikkan badannya. Lebih baik menatap dinding kamar mandi, pikirnya.

"Kau jahat sekali," perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu merajuk manja. "Setidaknya, beri aku ciuman selamat pagi dulu."

"Ck," tanpa menghiraukan ocehan perempuan itu, Sasuke memasuki kamar mandinya. Menurutnya, atas dasar apa wanita jalang yang menemuinya ke rumah malam itu meminta ciuman selamat pagi darinya? Heh, menggelikan. Hanya ibunyalah yang Sasuke percaya. Wanita di dunia ini yang sangat Sasuke sayangi dan cintai meninggalkannya begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dan tak kan pernah ia temui untuk selama-lamanya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Uchiha Mikoto meninggal dunia. Ia meninggal karena penyakit yang terus ia rahasiakan dari anak dan keluarganya. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa ibunya yang sangat ia percaya dan ia sayangi tidak mempercayainya. Maksudnya, setidaknya Sasuke ingin ibunya menceritakan sedikit saja perihal penyakitnya agar ia bisa menjaga ibunya, merawatnya, dan bisa membahagiakan ibunya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Buk!

Sasuke meninju dinding kamar mandi dikala pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hinggap kembali di kepalanya. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat ia percaya tidak mempercayainya. Lalu, adakah orang di dunia ini yang pantas ia percaya? Keh, aku hanya percaya pada diriku sendiri, ungkapnya dalam hati. Terlebih wanita, tak ada yang pantas dipercaya maupun dicintai. Heh, cinta? Tak ada kata cinta dalam hidupku, sambungnya dalam hati.

Air hangat dari shower ia biarkan terus membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Membasahi ujung kepala sampai kakinya. Membasahi setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dalam guyuran hangatnya air shower, Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai.

Ketiga gadis cantik itu kini duduk melingkari meja bundar di dalam kafe ternama di area Akihabara. Sakura terlihat kesal karena waktu yang di janjikan ternyata molor sampai satu jam. Sementara Ino, sedang asyik dengan gadget barunya yang baru seminggu lalu ia dapatkan dari tou-san tercintanya yang baru saja pulang dari Belanda. Seperti biasa, Ino menguncir tinggi rambut pirang panjangnya. Dan nona Hyuuga kita yang manis tak hentinya berdebar-debar mengingat ini adalah acara gokon pertama yang ia ikuti. Sejak memasuki kafe ini, Hinata tak henti-hentinya memikirkan lelaki seperti apa yang akan menjadi pasangan gokon-nya. Hinata hanya berharap, kalau lelaki yang jadi pasangan gokon-nya nanti bukan lelaki yang mesum. Dan, ia berharap lelaki yang akan jadi teman gokon-nya bukan seorang perokok. Semoga saja.

"Maaf, kami terlambat gadis-gadis." Hinata merasa tersihir dengan senyuman lebarnya. Rambut pirang acak-acakannya begitu bersinar kala ditempa cahaya mentari. Mata shapire-nya menarik seluruh perhatian gadis Hyuuga itu. Kedua mata lavendernya tak lepas dari sosok itu.

"Kau telat satu jam, Tuan!" Sakura langsung berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Kilat kekesalan tampak jelas tergurat di kedua mata emerald-nya. Tak cukup dengan hanya berkacak pinggang, kaki kanannya ia hentak-hentakkan ke lantai.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Teme sialan itu yang membuat kami terlambat datang." Ucapnya sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah belakang, dimana seorang pemuda tengah memasuki kafe dengan langkah yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki kafe itu dengan segala ke-arogansiannya. Rambutnya yang menantang gravitasi, menimbulkan senyum geli Hyuuga Hinata. Buru-buru Hinata mengulum senyumnya setelah Uchiha Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya, menunjukkan segala keangkuhan dikedua manik hitamnya. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa, semoga bukan orang itu yang menjadi pasangan gokon-nya.

Malang beribu malang, pria menakutkan itu justru pasangan gokon-nya. Sedari tadi tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara diantara Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata terlaul takut untuk bicara, sementara Uchiha Sasuke telalu malas untuk memulai. Hinata gelisah, ia takut dicap orang yang tidak menyenangkan. Meneguk ludah kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata terkesiap melihat sosok di depannya terus menatapnya tajam.

"Go-gomen. Uchiha-san." Hinata susah payah mengatakannya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dibawah meja. Tak ada jawaban. Hinata semakin gelisah terlebih sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua. Sakura pergi bersama pria berambut pirang yang ia kagumi, yang ia ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sementara Ino, entahlah, ia langsung dibawa pergi oleh pria yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Hinata merasa di khianati. Pasalnya Sakura dan Ino meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama Uchiha yang menakutkan ini. Sasuke menyeringai. Ada ide kotor yang menurutnya sangat brilian dalam otak jeniusnya. Sasuke menyeruput kopi panasnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, "kau mau tetap disini atau pergi?" Sasuke menyampirkan jaket kulit hitam kesayangannya di bahu kirinya. Hinata terkesiap. Otaknya berpikir keras antara ikut pergi atau tetap tinggal disini. Jika ia menolak ajakannya, Hinata takut orang ini akan tersinggung. Tapi, jika Hinata menerima ajakannya, Hinata takut orang ini berbuat macam-macam padanya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merutuki otaknya yang seenaknya menilai orang. "Ba-baiklah. A-aku ikut, Uchiha-san."

Dan sekarang, disinilah Hinata berada. Di sebuah tempat yang ia tak tahu berada di wiliyah mana. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya menerima ajakan si Uchiha ini. Bangunannya terlihat tua. Lihat saja, catnya hampir mengelupas diseluruh bagian. Tempat ini kotor, tidak terawat dan seperti tidak berpenghuni. "U-uchiha-san..." Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar karena takut. Jujur saja, serangkaian imajinasi menakutkan telah diproses alam bawah sadarnya. Seolah memberi sinyal tanda bahaya.

Sementara Sasuke menyeringai ditengah kegiatannya menghisap rokok.

"Aku tahu keinginan mu."

"..." Hinata tidak paham apa yang baru saja di ucapkan pria disampingnya ini.

"Tak usah bertingkah seolah kau tak tahu apa maksudku."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti apa yang pria ini katakan. Bertingkah tidak tahu? Hinata memang tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otakmu, Uchiha.

"A-apa ma-maksud mu, U-uchiha-san?" Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas kecilnya. Hatinya mulai tak tenang.

"Setiap wanita yang datang padaku pasti hanya menginginkan one night stand denganku."

Hinata terbelalak. Ia bukan wanita rendahan seperti itu. Hinata akui, Uchiha Sasuke memang nyaris sempurna. Ia tampan, ia kaya, kedua hal itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi modal seorang lelaki menarik perhatian seorang wanita. Tapi, banyak hal yang Hinata sayangkan. Uchiha Sasuke seorang yang angkuh, ia sinis, dari sorot matanya saja Hinata tahu, pria ini berbahaya. Ia harus pergi dari sini.

"Apa lagi wanita seperti mu." Tudingnya.

"Tempat ini cocok. Meskipun hari masih siang." Hinata gemetar. Ia harus melarikan diri. Ia paham apa yang pria ini ucapkan. Sirine tanda bahaya berdengung nyaring di otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata berusaha keluar dari bangunan menyeramkan dan pria berbahaya didepannya ini.

Sirine di otaknya makin berdengung nyaring. Ini gawat!

Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba, pintunya idak mau terbuka.

"Bi-biarkan aku pe-pergi."

"Cih, bukankah kau yang mendatangiku, hm?"

"K-kau salah... A-" Hinata terbelalak. Sesuatu yang basah menyapu bibirnya. Shit!

Uchiha brengsek ini berani sekali mencium bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Hinata mendorong dada bidang yang menghimpit tubuh mungilnya sejak tadi. Berhasil. Si Uchiha itu menjauh.

"Cih, munafik!" Uchiha Sasuke mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah.

Ini kesempatan. Hinata berniat melarikan diri dengan cara memukul tengkuk si Uchiha ini dan melarikan diri dari jendala yag terlihat sudah rapuh itu. Dengan cekatan Hinata menggerakkan kakinya jendela setelah memukul tengkuk si Uchiha ini dengan tas kecilnya yang berisi deompet dan handphone-nya. Hinata tidak perduli jika handphone-nya rusak . Sedikit lagi, batinnya. Jendela itu sedikit lagi berhasil ia gapai.

Tap!

Hinata terjengkang kebelakang, punggung ringkihnya menabrak sesuatu dan Hinata tahu apa itu. "Le-lepaskan!" Jeritnya yang diiringi rontaan yang tidak ada artinys untuk Sasuke. Ini semakin menarik, tak pernah ada seorang wanita yang menolak Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah tantangan besar. Dan Sasuke merasa tertantang. "Diam! Dasar munafik!"

Lengan kekarnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyentuh lekuk tubuh wanita yang memuaskan hasratnya, kini ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata ingin menangis. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Sekali lagi, Hinata menggunakan kakinya untuk menginjak kaki besar Sasuke yang berlapis sepatu berwarna krem. "Dasar jalang!"

Berhasil!

Hinata segera menaiki jendela itu. "Kau tak akan lari kemana-mana, wanita jalang!"

Hinata kembali terjengkang. "Le-lepaskan a-aku, Uchiha-san.. Hiks," Hinata terisak lirih. Ia berharap dengan menangis, pria ini akan membebaskannya dan membiarkannya pulang. Namu sayang, harapannya tak terjadi. Yang ada si Uchiha Sasuke ini malah makin menyudutkannya. Menarik lengannya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai.

Hinata meringis pelan, bibirnya mulai terisak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Hinata ingin pergi dari sini. Ia takut. Sungguh takut pada pemuda yang kini tengah menindih tubuh kecilnya. Terlebih lagi saat pemuda itu melumat bibirnya yang bergetar. Tangan besarnya menahan kedua tangan Hinata di samping kepala gadis itu. Hinata tak bisa berontak lagi.

Sasuke semakin melumat bibirnya ganas. Hinata butuh udara. Dadanya sesak. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ada Hinata membenturkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke melepaskan bibir Hinata. "Kau mulai berlaku kasar, hm?" Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar intonasi Sasuke yang berubah.

"Akan aku kabulkan." Bisik Sasuke mesra dan pemuda itupun mulai menjilati cuping telinga Hinata. Hinata tak mampu menahan desahannya. Sensasi geli bercampur takut menyerangnya. Ia gigitbibir bawahnya guna meradam segala suara yang hendak ia keluarkan.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi gadis yang sedang ia tindih itu. Wajah tampannya ia jauhkan dari wajah gadis yang terlihat sangat ketakutan itu. Ia kembali menciumi bibir Hinata. Kali ini lebih lembut dari pada ciumannya tadi. Puas dengan bibirnya, Sasuke mulai menjilati leher putih Hinata. Membuat Hinata mendesah pelan. Gadis itu buru-buru menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu menyadari kelakuannya barusan. Jujur, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Hinata mendapat sentuhan seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali mneyeringai. Tangan besarnya mulai beranjak membuka pakaian Hinata.

"Ka-kau mau a-apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata gemetar.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi tangannya yang terus bekerja. Dada Hinata yang bersih dan putih adalah pemandangan yang enak untuk dilihat. Buru-buru Sasuke menyatukan kembali bibir mereka sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepas pengait bra Hinata yang berwarna putih. Sasuke semakin bernafsu memagut bibir Hinata.

'Aku tak ingin berakhir di sini. Terlalu kotor untuk gadis sepertinya.' Kedua tangannya meremas dada Hinata pelan. Memilin putingnya dan sesekali menarik puting berwarna kemerahan itu sampai mengeras.

"Kita tak akan melakukannya di sini, tenang saja. Tempat ini terlalu kotor untuk gadis seperti mu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata dalam dan kemudian memukul tengkuk Hinata. Gadis itu pingsan. Pingsan dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

"Kau menarik, aku suka caramu menolak setiap sentuhanku." Sasuke melepas jaket kulit hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Menutupi area dada Hinata yang indah. Sekali lagi, sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**An: hai ^^**

**Datang kembali denga fic baru yang rencananya hanya akan terdiri dari dua chapter atau twoshot. Dan saya akan mengapdetnya cepat, mungkin seminggu setelah chapter pertama di publish ^^.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca.**

**Semoga berkenan untuk meninggalkan dua atau lebih patah kata untuk kritik atau sarannya. Flame di perkenankan, asal jangan flame Pairingnya ^^.**

**Karena saya suka SasuHina. Tak jadi masalahkan saya suka sama crack pair?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam unyu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

**Baby baby baby**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Hinata always**

**Hurt/comfort, romance, drama**

**AU**

**M for safe...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke jika masih sayang terhadap dirimu. Sayang terhadap keperawananmu? Dan sayang sekali nona Hyuuga cantik satu ini mesti terjerat kedalam permainan konyol yang membawa dirinya kedalam kegelapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata di ranjang apartemennya. Ranjang yang cukup besar untuk di tiduri oleh dua orang dewasa. Dominasi warna abu dan putih terlihat dimana-mana. Mulai dari sprei abu gelap bergaris hitam. Karpet abu yang terlihat begitu nyaman. Lemari baju yang terlihat mahal. Jendela yang berukuran sedang dengan gorden silvernya. Sangat laki-laki. Harum musk khas lelaki juga ada di kamar Sasuke. Kamar seorang lelaki yang sangat rapi.

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sejenak, tak lupa ia kunci pintu kamarnya dari luar, jaga-jaga siapa tahu Hinata sadar dan berniat melarikan diri. Seumur-umur, Sasuke baru sekarang di tolak oleh seorang gadis. Kalo boleh narsis nih, Sasuke itu selalu dipuja-puja ama kaum hawa. Malahan banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri ingin jadi teman ranjangnya. Tapi, Hinata beda. Gadis satu ini terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali pada dirinya.

Sasuke meneguk air putihnya. Kini ia sedang duduk diam di ruang makan. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Lembayung di ufuk Barat sana terlihat jelas dari jendela. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Ah... Apa gadis itu sudah sadar?

.

.

Pintu yang terkunci kini terbuka. Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu tengah duduk sembari memeluk lututnya takut. Jaket kulit yang tadi ia pakaikan masih melekat di tubuh gadis bernama Hinata itu. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu menyadari seseorang masuk ke kamar yang entah milik siapa ini. Tubuhnya menegang begitu matanya beradu pandang dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali mnegunci pintu kamarnya dan memasukkan kembali kunci tersebut ke dalam kantong celananya. Semakin Sasuke mendekat, Hinata semakin memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan kepala ranjang.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Hinata berusaha agar tidak tergagap saat mengucapkannya. Kenyataannya tetap sajan, ia tergagap saking takutnya.

Sasuke duduk di tepian ranjang sebelah kiri dekat Hinata. Ia pandangi wajah gadis itu. Matanya berwarna aneh, Sasuke tak tahu warna apa itu. Turun sedikit, hidung mancungnya yang kecil, begitu pas. Terakhir, pandangannya berhenti di bibir gadis itu. Bibir yang beberapa jam lalu ia lumat sangat kasar itu begitu mungil dan basah.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil kembali wajah Hinata yang menghindarinya. Hinata berontak, namun Sasuke malah mencengkram pipi gadis itu. Rintihan keecil keluar dari bibirnya. Air mata ketakutan pun ikut serta menemani Hinata. Namun sayang pemuda Uchiha itu tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Sasuke mengecup kelopak mata Hinata yang terpejam. Menjilat jejak air mata di pipi kiri gadis itu. Asinnya air mata dapat Sasuke rasakan. Bibir gadis itu bergetar, dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Uchiha yang 'kelaparan'. Pemuda itu kembali menyapukan lidahnya di atas bibir gadis yang menjadi teman gokon-nya.

Hinata berontak. Menjedukkan keningnya dengan kening pemuda yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia kenal. Bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu. Sial!

Pintunya dikunci!

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap pelan keningnya. Mata hitamnya memandang Hinata tajam. Seringai yang membuat Hinata ketakutan muncul lagi. Hinata mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai alat untuk melawan. Ah, itu dia!

Sebuah pemukul baseball.

"Ja-jangan mendekat lagi!"

Sasuke berdiri dan mulai mendekati gadis yang berani-beraninya berlaku kasar pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Be-berhenti ku bilang!" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pemukul itu. Tak lupa ia acungkan tepat di hadapannya. Kedua kakinya bergetar dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya.

"Be-berikan kuncinya!" Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar itu Hinata kembali berkata dengan cukup keraas.

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Seorang perempuan yang ketakutan tak akan berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Termasuk selimut yang teronggok di bawah ranjang. Ah.. Sasuke tahu. Ini kesempatannya.

"Maaf, nona. Kau salah orang. Aku bukan orang baik yang dengan mudah memberikan apa ya. Sasuke yang kau minta." Ucapnya disertai seringai tampan. Sasuke mengambil selimut itu dan kembali berdiri tegak. Ia bentangkan selimut itu dan dengan tiba-tiba ia lemparkan selimut tebal nan besar itu ke arah Hinata. Alhasil Hinata terkurung oleh selimut itu. Dan saat itulah Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata yang memegang pemukul baseball. Dapat!

"Kyaaa!" Hinata menjerit saat pemukul itu jatuh dan menimpa kakinya. Sakit memang, tapi ada yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Tangan besar pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kasar. Di saat Hinata berhasil mneyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menghalangi pandangannya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan yang mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah berharap kau bisa melarikan diri dari Uchiha, nona." Seringai itu lagi. Ya, lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang memerah menahan tangis.

Mencegah kejadian tadi agar tidak terulang lagi, Sasuke mencengkram rambut belakang Hinata. Wajah gadis itu tampak kusut dengan rambut yang menempel di sisi wajahnya. Oh jangan lupakan kalau Hinata saat ini tak mengenakan apapun di balik jaket Uchiha itu. Keadaan Hinata saat ini adalah ia terjepit di antara tubuh Sasuke dan pintu yang di belakangnya.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Hinata kembali berontak. Kedua lengannya mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang tengah menarik rambutnya. Isakan lirih terdengar oleh Uchiha Bungsu yang tengah menatap tajam gadis malang di depannya.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Hinata. Bisikan pelan yang penuh penekanan, membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan. Hinata yakin, sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini akan segera menimpanya. Tapi ia tidak mau semua itu menimpa dirinya. Ia ingin lari dari tempat ini, sungguh Hinata sangat ingin lari dari tempat ini.

"Berteriaklah jika kau mau, tak akan ada yang mendengarmu." Sasuke kembali berbisik.

"A-apa maksudmu? Dimana aku sekarang?" Hinata setengah berteriak saat mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja kita ada di apartemenku, nona. Kau tahu, kamarku kedap suara." Sasuke menjilat cuping kiri Hinata. Hinata yang tidak terim,a menampar pipi Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

PLAK

Sasuke mendecih pelan seraya mengusap pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. Obsidiannya menatap Hinata nyalang. Sementara yang ditatap tengah menatapnya balik dengan napas yang memburu. Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan diletakknya di bahu kanannya. Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa memukuli punggung lebar pemuda Uchiha itu. Dapat Hinata rasakan punggungnya membentur ranjang, sedikit sakit memang. Belum sempat ia membuka matanya yang terpejam, beban berat menindih tubuhnya. Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke meskipun usahanya itu sia-sia. Sasuke tak bergerak seinci pun. Di cengkramnya kedua tangan Hinata yang tidak bisa diam. Obsidiannya berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan rontaan gadis yang menolak sentuhannya. Sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat. Tak jauh dari bantal yang gadis itu gunakan, sebuah dasi tergelatak berdekatan dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menyambar dasi tersebut dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata erat dengan dasi itu.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, jangan menangis." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat gadis itu menitikkan kembali air matanya. Sasuke menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Setelahnya ia kecup bibir Hinata singkat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Hinata kembali berteriak meskipun teriakan yang ia keluarkan tidak akan berguna. Teriakan sia-sia yang tidak akan mempan untuk lelaki macam Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mulai menurnkan retsleting jaket yang Hinata gunakan. Ia baru ingat kalau gadis yang sedang ia tindh ini tidak menggunakan apapun di balik jaket kulitnya.

Sret!

Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke berhasil menurunkan retsleting jaket yang Hinata kenakan. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai puas. Dada gadis Hyuuga itu memang indah. Putih bersih tanpa noda. Bentuknya yang bulat sempurna dengan puting yang kemerah-merahan. Dadanya pun tampak penuh berisi. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa merona malu sekaligus merona menahan marah. Dirinya dengan keadaan yang bertelanjang dada dan seorang pemuda yang tengah menindihnya, sungguh hal yang sangat memalukan menurut Hinata. Tapi, di sisi lain, Hinata ingin sekali memukul wajah pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan dadanya dengan senyum anehnya, andai saja kedua tangannya tidak diikat.

"A-apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membentak pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Pemuda brengsek yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Pemuda yang teramat brengsek.

"Aku sangat suka dadamu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak dada Hinata. Seringainya seakin melebar saat melihat ekspresi Hinata. Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi merah padam. Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang pernah ia sentuh tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Mereka akan mendesah mesra saat Sasuke menyentuh mereka. 'Cih, mereka memang gadis-gadis murahan,' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"He-hentikan.."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku yakin aku bukanlah pria pertama yang menyentuhmu."

"..."

"Jadi, diam dan nikmati saja." Sasuke mengecup puncak dada Hinata. Kemudian menatap wajah gadis itu dan kembali menyeringai.

Entah bagaimana caranya,kedua tangan Hinata yang tadi diikat di atas kepala kini terbuka lebar dengan ikatan di masing-masing kedua pergelangan tangannya. Masing-masing tangannya terikat ke tiang ranjang. Jadilah kini Hinata terlentang dengan kedua tangan terbuka yang diikat. Rambutnya semakin kusut. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Sementara pemuda Uchiha itu asyik melumat bibir kecil gadis Hyuuga yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya. Decapan-decapan kedua bibir yang itu menggema di kamar apartemen yang mewah itu. Hari semakin gelap. Apa keluarga Hyuuga tengah mencarinya?

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya gadis polos yang ia sangka sudah tidak gadis itu. Meskipun Hinata berujar bahwa ia masih gadis, Sasuke tetap kekeh pada dugaan bodohnya. Sasuke mengira Hinata sudah tak gadis lagi mengingat Hinata adalah teman dari pacar Naruto. Jadi, yah... Pasti gadis Hyuuga ini pun tak beda jauh dari pacar Naruto. Pemikiran yang sangat sangat sangat bodoh. Hei, dimana otak jenius mu?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sensasi aneh yang menghantamnya ketika Sasuke menciumi lehernya. Tak ada gigitan yang mampu menghasilkan tanda merah di sana. Hanya jilatan dan ciuman panas. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata mengepal saat bibir tipis Sasuke sampai di puncak dadanya. Menjilati dada putihnya menghisap puting kemerahanya. Terus seperti itu sampai Hinata tak mampu menahan desahan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Nggh.." Begitu menyadari desahan dari gadis Hyuuga itu, Sasuke menyeringai dan mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata cepat-cepat menggigit bibirnya kembali. Setetes air mata keluar melalui sudut matanya.

"Keluarkan saja suara mu, aku suka." Bisik Sasuke mesra membuat Hinata kegelian.

Sasuke melumat kembali bibir Hinata. Tangan kekarnya menyusuri lengan Hinata yang terikat. Elusan-elusan lembut Hinata rasakan di kedua lengannya. Sementara bibirnya tengah di lumat kasar. Saking jengkelnya, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata yang tak kunjung terbuka. Celah kecil pun tercipta. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Lidahnya ia lesakkan ke dalam mulut Hinata. Menyentuh langit-langit mulut Hinata dengan lidah kasarnya. Meskipun Hinata tak kunjung membalas ciumannya, tak masalah. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya.

Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas dada Hinata. Memilin kedua putingnya hanya untuk memancing suara indah Hinata. Meremasnya dengan gerakan memutar. Dada Hinata yang berisi itu sangat pas untuk ukuran tangan Sasuke. Dimulai dari remasan lembut sampai remasan kasar penuh tenaga yang membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Mmmh..."

Lenguhan Hinata di sela ciuman mereka membakar pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke lepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva tipis tercipta antara bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Bibir tipis gadis itu tampak sangat memerah dan basah. Engahan napasnya membuat dada besarnya naik turun. Pemandangan yang sungguh memukau.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menikmati sentuhanku."

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau disentuh tangan kotor pria brengsek seperti mu!"

"Aa.. Aku anggap itu pujian. Terim kasih."

"A-aku sangat membenci mu!"

"Tapi, aku sangat menginginkan mu."

"B-brengsek!"

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah saputangan dari kantung jeans-nya. Ia sumpal mulut Hinata dengan saputangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Diam dan nikmati semua sentuhanku."

Sasuke kembali melumat dada Hinata. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan bawahan dan celana dalam sulung Hyuuga yang ia tindih. Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat tangan besar Sasuke mengelus permukaan 'miliknya'.

"Lihat, kau basah." Desah Sasuke di telinga kanan Hinata. Tangan Hinata semakin mengepal saat tangan kanan Sasuke menyusuri miliknya. Remasan tangan kiri Sasuke semakin menguat bersamaan tangan kanan pemuda itu yang menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya. Kaki Hinata ia tekuk dan dibuka lebar. Tangan kananya terulur untuk mengambil saputangan yang ia pakai untuk menyumpal mulut Hinata. Tubuh Hinata telanjang sempurna dengan tanda kemerah-merahan di sekitar dadanya. Tangan yang terikat dan kini, tempat yang selalu ia sembunyikan terpampang di hadapan seorang pemuda tampan akibat kedua kikinya yang dipaksa terbuka. Bukan sekedar terbuka. Tapi tebuka lebar.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang akan pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan di bawah sana. Tapi matanya semakin membulat saat kepala Sasuke menunduk dan sejajar dengan kemaluannya. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sasuke di bagian bawah sana. Tangannya mengcengkram tali yang terikat di tiang ranjang. Semakin mencengkram tali tersebut saat lidah Sasuke mulai menyusuri daerah bawah sana. Gigitan di bibir bawahnya semakin mengencang. Hinata tak peduli kalau bibirnya itu sampai berdarah, ia tak ingin desahannya kembali keluar. Sangat memalukan.

Lidah kasar Sasuke mengaduk-ngaduk lubang kemaluan Hinata. Klitoris gadis itu ia hisap kuat-kuat. Gigitan terakhir untuk membuat gadis Hyuuga ini mendesah nikmat. Dan, cairan kental itu pun tiba disertai desahn Hinata.

Mata bulan Hinata terpejam dengan peluh yag membanjiri tubuh serta wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah ta nyaman dengan celananya segera melucuti kaos dan celananya. Begitu hinata membuka mata, tubuh telanang Sasuke terpampang depan matanya. Kemaluan pemuda itu seudah menegang di antara kedua kakinya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya diiringi rona merah sekitar pipinya.

Buru-buru Hinata menutup kakinya, menghalangi akses ke vaginanya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan aku monon, Uchiha-san." Hinata menangis begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar saat Sasuke menindih tubuhnya. Kemaluan Sasuke yang menyentuh kakinya membuatnya semakin gemetaran.

"A-aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini pada ku.."

"A-aku sangat me-memohon kepada mu, ja-jangan lakukan, hiks."

Sasuke tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Mendengar desahan-desahn nikmat dari mulut Hinata. Mendengar namanya di desahkan oleh Hinata. Merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya miliknya ditelan penuh oleh milik Hinata.

"Percuma kau memohon padaku. Sampai kau menangis darah pun aku tak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu." Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bibir Hinata yang bergetar Sasuke hisap kuat-kuat. Jari telunjuknya ia masukkan ke dalam lubang kecil milik Hinata. Tak puas dengan satu jari, Sasuke menambahkan satu jarinya lagi. Kedua jari dan bibirnya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ia hisap sekali lagi bibir itu dengan sangat kuat saat cari-carinya meraskan jepitan lubang Hinata. Dan yeah, cairan kental itu keluar kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hinata tergolek lemah.

Sasuke merenggangkan kembali kaki putih Hinata. Ia buka lebar-lebar kaki gadis itu. Hinata mengernyit saat Sasuke menggesekkan milikknya di kemaluan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mampu menangis. Ia merasa begitu lemah sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mempertahankan harta berharganya yang semestinya ia serahkan pada suaminya kelak. Sungguh, Hinata merasa drinya benar-benar tidak berguna. Melarikan diri saja tidak becus. Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya di kemudian hari.

"Sa-sakit.."

Hinata kembali merintih kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seperempat milik Sasuke kini sudah berada dalam lubang Hinata. Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Hinata lembut.

"Sa-sakit mmh.." Rintih Hinata dalam ciumannya saat Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Kau..." Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan merah merembes di antara kemaluan mereka.

"Bu-bukankah sudah ku bilang hah?"

"..."

"Se-setelah ini tak akan ada pria manapun yang mau menjadi suamiku kelak, hiks."

"..."

"Aku sangat membencimu UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Aku sangat beruntung kalau begitu, laki-laki pertama yang bercinta dengan mu. Jangan harap aku akan menghentikan semua ini."

"Kau, breng- ughh."

Bentakan Hinata terputus. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya. Meskipun sedikit kesusahan karena lubang Hinata yang sangat sempit, Sasuke tetap melakukan gerakan in-out-nya. Tubuh telanjang mereka bergerak bersamaan menimbulkan suara derit ranjang akibat aktivitas mereka. Suara decapan kedua kemaluan yang bertemu memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Dua remaja itu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Ah, salah. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Hinata tenggelam dalam penderitaan. Bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Tangannya bebas dari ikatan tali yang membuat kedua lengannya pegal. Lengan yang bebas itu tergolek lemah begitu saja di sisi kepalanya. Percuma. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang hanya mencakar punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

PLAK

"Dasar jalang!"

Kedua tangan Hinata ia cengkram erat di sisi kepala gadis itu. Sementara Hinata hanya dapat merasakan panas di pipi kanannya. Kuku panjang Hinata berdarah. Bukan, bukan darah Hinata, tapi darah dari punggung Sasuke. Saputangan yang tadi ia pakai untuk menyumpal mulut Hinata, kini Sasuke gunakan untuk mengelap punggungnya yang berdarah. Karena kesal, Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya dengan hentakan-hentakan keras yang kasar membuat tubuh Hinata terlonjak-lonjak.

"Hentikan aaah..."

"Cih, munafik. Teruslah mendesah seperti itu, sayang."

"Aku mohon aah!"

"Memohon apa hm? Memohon agar aku tak pernah melepaskan tubuh kita? Aku kabulkan."

Hinata tak dapat menahan desahannya lagi. Desahan-desahan seksi semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Di sisi lain, Sasuke semakin menggila dengan jepitan-jepitan pada milikknya. Denga sekali sodokan lagi, Hinata mendesah panjang.

"Aaaaaakh..."

"Li-lihat, bahkan sekarang kau keluar terlebih dahulu."

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke mengubah posisinya. Hinata di atas dan dirinya di bawah.

"Puaskan aku."

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Ck, keras kepala."

PLAK

Hinata meringis kembali. Tapi ia bersyukur akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu menuruni ranjang dan berdiri dengan kemaluan yang tampak basah. Hinata terlonjak kaget saat tangannya ditarik dengan kasar. Pemuda itu menyeret tubuh lelah Hinata dengan cepat ke arah kamar mandi.

Menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuh telanjang mereka di guyur dinginnya air. Rambut mereka yang lepek dan basah. Tubuh basah Hinata mambuat Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Dugaanku benar, kau lebih menggoda seperti ini."

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnyakedinding kamar mandi. Kedua tanganya gemetar di sisi tubuhnya.

Tangan gadis itu terangkat, menahan dada Sasuke yang akan menghimpit kembali tubuhnya. Tarikan kuat Hinata rasakan di belakang kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke manjambak rambutnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Hinata tinggi-tinggi. Ia kembali melesakkan kemaluannya ke dalam lubang Hinata. Mau tak mau Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke agar tak terjatuh.

"Sebut namaku."

Hinata diam.

"Sebut namaku."

PLAK

Sasuke menampar pinggul Hinata karena namanya tak kunjung terdengar. Hentakan pinggul Sasuke semakin kuat dan dalam membuat Hinata semakin mengeratkan pengangannya. Dada telanjang mereka bertemu. Puting Hinata menyentuh dada telanjang Sasuke menimulkan geraman nikmat Sasuke.

"Shit, kau sangat sempit." sasuke menurunkan kaki Hinata dan mnegeluarkan kemlauannya. Ia seret Hinata kembali ke ranjang hangat nan mewah. Hinata yang sudah terlalu lelah hanya bisa pasrah. Begitupun saat Sasuke memsukinya kembali dengan hentakan-hentakan yang semakin kasar. Hinata sangat malu, ia telah keluar beberapa kali tapi Sasuke belum sama sekali.

"SHIT, aku akan keluar." Sasuke meraskaan jepitan Hinata semakin menjadi di kemaluannya. Ia rendahkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Hinata penuh-penuh. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa gemetaran merasakan gelombang orgasmenya yang kembali datang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang orgasme, tapi Sasuke juga. Cairan kental pemuda itu bercampur dengan cairannya membanjiri rahim Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke semakin buas melumat dan memilin puting Hinata yang sudah sangat mengeras dan memerah. "Kau, sangat nikmat."

Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Hinata. Sementara tangannya tetap meremas dada Hinata.

"Hi-hidupku hancur, masa depanku hancur." Hinata terisak sembari menerwang.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi iba. Selama ini ia tidak pernah bercinta dengan seorang gadis. Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia rusak kehormatannya. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Berhenti menangis. Aku muak."

"O-orang macam kau mengerti apa tentang tanggung jawab?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"A-aku sudah kotor, aku tak berguna, a-aku..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB."

"..."

"Berhenti menangis. Kau gadis pertama yang bercinta denganku. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bercinta dengan seorang gadis yang masih benar-benar gadis. Lagi pula, aku tertarik padamu. Lebih tepatnya tubuhmu.."

"..."

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, mungkin aku tak perlu memaksamu untuk bercinta setiap hari denganku." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku belum puas bercinta dengan mu kau tahu?"

Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata kembali. Kedua tangannya gencar meremas dada Hinata.

"A-apa kau bersungguh-sungguh akan me-menikahiku?"

"Uchiha tak pernah ingkar janji. Jadi, puaskan aku sekarang. Layani aku sampai aku benar-benar puas, kau paham?"

Hinata pun membalas ciuman Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya. Suara decapan-decapan kedua bibir mereka dan kemaluan mereka yang bertemu menemani malam mereka. Desahan Hinata meluncur dengan sangat menggoda.

FIN

.

.

.

Maaf apdet lama, saya baru beres UTS ^^

Endingnya maksa banget ya? Haha

Abisnya saya gak mau punya dua beban fic multichap, oh ya. Terima kasih ya buat para readers baik yang mereview atopun enggak pokokknya terima kasiiih banyak :*

Bee sangat senang banget, oh ya, ada yang nanya Bee Wota ya? Bee bukan Wota kok. Hanya fans yang cinta banget sama 48 Family. Oshi Bee, Kashiwagi Yuki alias Yukirin ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyaknya, review kalian buat Bee senyum-senyum sendiri. Oh ya, Bee hanya akan buat fic dengan pair SasuHina. Abis Bee cinta banget sih ama pair SasuHina. Mungkin Bee hanya akan buat fic rate-M waoooooww :DD

Sampai jumpa ^^

.

.

.

Salam Unyuuu :*


End file.
